Fairy Hearts & Hanyous
by CeNaS619
Summary: Kagome is some how turned into a fairy! Kikyo claims to have the ability to see the future. Can she see what's gonna happen next? Can you? Pairings: KagInu SanMir
1. Changes and Lies?

(Disclaimer: Own nothing.)

"Miroku what is going on with Kagome lately?" His friend turned and looked back at him. "What do you mean?" Came his reply. "Have you not noticed a change in her personality or her looks?" He said thinking of her once brown hair which was now onyx black as were her finger nails and earrings. Miroku shrugged and patted his friend on the back. "We shall ask Sango my dear friend InuYasha." InuYasha nodded and followed his friend.

What the boys didn't know was the young woman they had been speaking of had heard the whole conversation and had been walking beside them the whole time. She sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment a black light covered her and she returned to a normal size.

"Kagome?" Her friend Sango asked walking over. Kagome turned and smiled. "Hey Sango!" She said overenthusiastically. "Something wrong?" Sango asked. "Nope!" Kagome said with a smile. Sango knew instantly it was a lie. "Kagome…" She said. Kagome smiled wider and walked around her. "It's nothing." She returned as she walked back into her school.

Kagome sat in the bathroom trying not to cry. She had lied to Sango. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. What she hadn't told Sango was she had somehow became a fairy! The fairy of grief and despair. She had found out from Kaeda, the town fortune teller. Her predictions were never wrong. Kagome could only name one time she had known Keade was wrong and ever then it was only partially. Kagome sighed and tried to figure out for the millionth time how it had happened. She thought back to the day the light had started.

**_Sorry it's so short but I'm in a new semester of school and I'm already makin Fs. I'll keep working though! Review and give me some ideas!!!_**


	2. Bad Attitudes and Broken Promises

(Disclaimer: Yet again own nothing.)

InuYasha and she had been friends for a long time and Kagome knew all about Kikyo and her, "Physic gift." Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought of that. Kikyo had transferred into their school much to Kagome's extreme displeasure that she made sure to hide from InuYasha who was not only drop dead gorgeous but a half demon. He kept his long white hair tied back into a braid and his bright amber eyes never missed anything. Kagome's once brown eyes which had now turned black teared up as she thought of what had happened next. When she had told him the news about Kikyo his personality and the way he treated Kagome changed completely. He had started talking to her less and being easier to tick off. Then the bomb dropped.

InuYasha walked up holding Kikyo's hand a few days after she had arrived. He walked up to Miroku, who was dating Sango, and at the moment holding onto her waist and Kagome. He looked extremely nervous. "Hey guys." He said. Kagome looked down at the pavement for fear of ticking him off. "Um Kagome can I talk to you?" He asked. Kagome's head jerked up and she smiled a bit. "I predict you are in for bad news." Kikyo said with a small smirk. Kagome shook her head in disbelief and followed InuYasha. They stopped a few years away.

"So how have you been?" He asked first off. Kagome blinked but nodded. "Okay, and yourself?" He smiled happily. "Really good." He replied. "Oh and why is that?" She asked trying to keep the sarcastic edge out of her voice but failing. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked eyeing her skeptically. Her eyes came up and locked with his. "Um well you have been kinda erm grumpy lately." She said quietly waiting for the out burst. Instead to her amazement he laughed. "Well yeah it's just been kind of a stressful week." He shrugged and she looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking away. "And what has happened to relieve your stress?" She asked. "Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." He said. Kagome's heart dropped and she realized Kikyo's prediction was coming true. She swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Well Kikyo and I are dating now." He said in a rush. The air left Kagome's lungs and she felt like she had been punched. "Oh." Came her soft reply. InuYasha knew he had messed up by the look on her face. "But I did get you something." She sighed and looked up putting on a fake smile. "Oh really! You shouldn't have!" She said trying to sound happy. "Well seeing as I won't be at your birthday…" He stopped and closed his mouth quickly. "What?" She asked. "Well Kikyo and I were going to go to the beach that weekend…" Kagome's mouth fell open and InuYasha wanted to eat every word he just said. Tears filled her eyes and she looked down trying to blink them away. "Oh… What happened to 'I promise I will come to your birthday Kagome? Wouldn't miss it for the world?'" She asked feeling slightly angry. "That was before…" He started, "before Kikyo." Kagome finished. "Yeah but here is your present." He said handing her a box wrapped in silver paper. She took it from him and tried to smile all though she knew the tears running down her cheeks gave her away. "Thanks." She said and turned to leave. She walked past Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo trying to conceal the tears until she got into the building where she burst into a sob.

InuYasha's ears drooped inside his hair which he had carefully covered them with. His sensitive nose picked up salt water and Kagome's scent. His fault. It was all his fault she was crying like that. Kikyo came up and hugged him. He only returned it with half the effort.

Sango watched this and turned to look at InuYasha. She could tell by the look on his face Kagome was upset. She took a step toward him to smack him in the head but Miroku held her arm. "I shall speak with him," she looked at him and found him surprising serious, "you go speak with Kagome." He finished looking down at her. Sango nodded and headed towards the building Kagome had run into. It was H building she observed as she walked up to the doors.

Miroku turned and walked towards InuYasha. His face was dead serious and his eyes were carefully hardened to a point it would scare the hanyou. He reached InuYasha after a mer three strides. "Kikyo may I please speak with my dear friend alone?" She looked as though she would protest but saw the seriousness to this young man and left in a hurry. "InuYasha?" He looked down at the pavement. "What?" WHAMP! "What the hell!?" He yelled looking up rubbing his head which now was growing a knot. "I thought you bought Kagome's present because you were going to tell her you liked her not because you were going to give it to her as an apology!" InuYasha sighed and looked back down. "I was but then Kikyo…" The poor hanyou shrugged. "InuYasha I should smack you again, maybe knock some sense into your head but that is my Sango's job and she is, at the moment, trying to comfort Kagome which is your job. So get to work." Miroku said pointing to H building which the last building in the line. "I know you knew Kikyo a long time ago and you think you owe her something but InuYasha you don't. You didn't promise her a thing. It's not your fault she turned to drugs. You can't help her. But you can help another young woman who is hurting right now." Miroku said crossing his arms and becoming pensive after InuYasha had not moved. InuYasha sighed and looked at Miroku. His golden eyes puzzled and thoughtful. "What should I do oh great Miroku?" He asked with a tiny smirk.

_**Ha! It's a little longer! Anyway I'm out of idea. I write on impulse and now it's gone so help me out please!!**_


	3. Fairy Dust

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!)

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked finding her friend sobbing against the lockers. "InuYasha told me he and Kikyo were dating!" She said looking up before falling back into sobs. "He did promise me he was going to come to my birthday two months ago or was I just dreaming?" Sango hugged her friend and nodded. "He did I was there." She said. Kagome nodded and sniffed. "Okay well he's going to the beach with Kikyo instead." Kagome said. Sango stood up quickly. ""I'm gonna go chat with him." She said violently. "Sango just forget about it." She whispered. She looked down at the small package in her hands. "What's that?" Sango asked sitting back down. She leaned over Kagome's arm and watched her open it. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver fairy pendent with a dark red heart shaped stone in the middle of her chest. She was holding a bottle of red sparkling dust. A note was tucked into the side of the box.

Kagome pulled it out and began reading. "Kagome, I hope you like this necklace. The stone is garnet which is January's birthstone. In the bottle is fair dust. It's real fairy dust. To use it just take a little pinch (this stuff is powerful) and make a wish. Also I just wanted to tell you that I… Probably best I wait until your birthday. InuYasha." She folded the note back up and put the necklace on. It felt light even though it was rather large. It made her chest and neck feel warm. She shivered gently by the warmth Sango looked at it and gasped. "Fairy dust?" She asked quietly. Kagome nodded. "InuYasha?" Kagome nodded again.

Sango stood up and tensed. "What?" Kagome asked also standing. Kikyo was walking towards them. "What is that around your neck?" She asked reaching them. "A birthday present from InuYasha." She replied. Kikyo rolled her eyes and looked closer at it. "He bought that at my sister's shop. It represents love. Although I don't know if he knew that when he bought it or not." She said locking eyes to see the reaction in Kagomes'. She got nothing, much to her disappointment. "He knew." Kagome returned. "How do you know?" Kikyo asked eyeing Kagome coldly. "Call it my physic ability." She replied. Sango laughed but Kikyo left in a rage.

Kagome fell back against the lockers. "Do you really think that?" Kagome just shrugged then nodded a bit. "Kinda. But it's more in my heart then anything." She said quietly. "Come on let's get outta here." Sango said helping her friend up and then heading back down to D building to their lockers.

**_Once again short. Sorry. I was in Civics when I wrote this chapter on paper. Help me out with some ideas please!_**


	4. Keade

(Sorry Keade fans but I'm gonna make her a little younger then Kikyo for different story line purposes. Still own nothing.)

InuYasha reached out to grab Kagome's hand as she walked past. "Kago…" Miroku pulled him back and sighed. "That will get you no where." Came his soft explanation. "Well I have to try something." InuYasha returned pulling away from his childhood friend. Kikyo came walking up. "Why on earth did you buy Kagome a necklace that symbolizes love when you were going to ask me out?" She burst when she reached him. He recoiled slightly and smiled. "So she opened her present?" He asked. Kikyo was taken aback by this. "What!? You did know!?" She screamed at him. He nodded and shut his eyes, ready for the outburst. "Why did you ask me out then?" She asked instead. "Because I do like you but it's just Kagome… "Kagome this Kagome that! Shut up about Kagome! That's all you talk about! On the phone with me at night when we are out on a date! 'Did you see what Kagome had on? Did you see what Kagome did to her hair!' Ugh I hate that girl!" She screamed getting right into his face. Miroku took this moment to leave. "Kikyo…" He muttered taking her in his arms and holding her against him.

Kagome stuck her head out the door. "Why are you yelling my name?" She asked. InuYasha and Kikyo looked up. A smile spread across his face when he saw his birthday present to her hanging around her neck. Kikyo's fist closed and tightened against his shirt. "It's none of your business wench." Kikyo replied. "Must be since my name came up quite a few times." She replied coldly. InuYasha could still smell the salty water of tears on her cheeks. "We were just having a couple's argument." She replied trying to cover it. "About me?" Kagome replied.

"Mind your sharp tongue young woman." An elderly voice said behind her. Kagome turned and found Keade standing there. "Ma'am?" Kagome asked. "I wasn't speaking to you young one I was talking to my sister." She replied patting Kagome on the shoulder. "Ah yes I remember you young man." She said looking at InuYasha. "You were in my shop last week looking for a present for a 'special someone' I believe you put it." InuYasha's cheeks turned red as she said this as did Kikyo's but not for the same reason. "And I see you took my advice and gave it to her." Keade said looking down at the necklace around Kagome neck. Kagome blushed and looked up at InuYasha who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Well…um…yeah…" He said quietly. "InuYasha we need to have a chat." Kikyo said with anger and poison laced in her voice. She pulled him off and he looked back with a desperate 'help me' look.

Keade sighed. "My sister. Always doing this stuff." And with that she to turned and left. "Biology?" Kagome asked following her. "Do what?" Keade asked stopping.

She had black hair like Kikyo's. Where as Kikyo's was only to the middle of her back Keade's was down past her waist. She had brown eyes, well one; the other had a black eye patch over it. Something about an accident with a fork when she was a kid. No one had ever asked details, no one had the guts or stomach to. She wore traditional clothing when she worked at her shop but when she was out such as now she was in blue jeans and t-shirt.

"Biology you taught it last year." Kagome said. "Aye and I'm teaching it this year as well. You are the Kagome girl I had aren't you?" Kagome nodded and smiled. "Ah! Kagome you have gotten so much bigger since I saw you last." Kagome laughed. "It was only a few months ago." Keade nodded and smiled. "Aye bye my memory isn't what it used to be. Old age is attacking me before I reach it's time." She said. Kagome laughed and they continued out to the parking lot. "And where is the black haired girl you were usually with?" She asked. "You mean Sango? She is… Out here at her car with Miroku I guess." Kagome replied not really sure what had happened to her friend. She had hear Kikyo yelling her name and gone to investigate. She found her friend leaned, sure enough, against Miroku's car. But unlike usual they weren't joking around they were having a serious conversation. "What's going on?" Kagome asked when she reached them. They laughed and smiled. "Nothing. Miroku was just talking about some guy he has classes with." Sango said. Kagome tilted her head and gave them a look that indicated she didn't believe them. "Okay well let's get going Sango."

**_Sorry fans that this is short and kinda blah I wrote it in my 3rd period. I promise the next chapter won't be so bad!_**


	5. Explanations and the Fire Fairy

(Disclaimer: Own nothing.)

Kagome shot up in bed two nights later panting. She rubbed her head and looked around her room. 'What was that dream about?' She thought. She had been talking to InuYasha in the dream. Kikyo was in it but just vaguely.

"Amazing isn't it?" He had asked. Dream Kagome looked at the piece of art in question. It was just hanging in the middle of the blackness surrounding them. It was a series of twisted and criss-crossing lines. "Yeah." Dream Kagome had replied. "It's like destinies." He said quietly. Dream Kagome looked up at him with a please-explain look on her face. "Destinies intertwine like ours." He had said taking her hands in his and kissing them.

She had awoken at this point in a cold sweat still trying to regain her surroundings. She shivered gently and lay back down. Her room was suddenly freezing. She pulled her blankets up over her head and continued to shiver. Her mind reeled back to the light as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Sango had taken her back to her house for a sleepover. Her mother apparently wanted to surprise Kagome for her birthday and they had a 3-day weekend. Her mother had told Sango that morning that Kagome was to spend the night with her and then both of them were to go over to Kagome's at 5 the next day. They had followed orders and were there.

"Oh shoot Kagome I left your present in my car. I'm gonna go in and ask your mom if she'd like for me to go get some drinks from the store. Could you get it please?" Kagome nodded and turned back to Sango's car.

She walked inside and found everything dark. "Hello?" She asked flipping on a light. "Surprise!" Over fifty voices yelled. People popped up from no where and smiled at her. She screamed and covered her head. "Happy birthday Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said running up and hugging her. She laughed and smiled at Sango. "Present huh?" Sango nodded and laughed. "It really is your present. I just left it there on purpose." Sango replied. They laughed and Kagome surveyed the room. Friends she had known for ages and new friends were there but she didn't see any silver… wait! Sesshomaru walked up and smiled. 'Odd.' Kagome thought thinking back and not remembering him ever smiling. "Happy birthday young miko." He said. Kagome smiled, "thanks." He looked at her a moment longer then said, "my brother isn't here if that is who you are looking for. He and his… other miko friend are at the beach." Kagome nodded and looked down at the floor. Sango growled quietly and Miroku regained that serious look on his face. "Um excuse me please?" She asked pushing past them and running to the bathroom before she started crying.

In the bathroom she took the little sliver of cork out of the top of the bottle of fairy dust and poured a few little shiny flakes in her hand. 'I wish he could see how bad this hurts.' She thought before blowing it into the air. It floated back down onto her as she cried.

She emerged a few minutes later after washing her face off. "You okay?" Sango asked walking up to her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

The party had continued late into the night. Sango ended up spending the night. They stayed up laughing and joking but to Kagome it all felt surreal. She felt like she was watching some robot laugh and dance with her best friend.

The next morning both girls awoke to a shock. Kagome's brown hair was black! She looked in the mirror and screamed. Her brown eyes were black as well. Sango laughed a bit. "Okay this is a really bad joke Kagome take the contacts out." Sango said. "There not contacts." Kagome whispered sounding close to fainting. Her mom walked into the bathroom and blinked. "Kagome did you let Sango dye your hair?" She asked. Kagome shook her head still looking at her black eyes. "Um maybe we should take Kagome to a hospital?" Sango asked. "Sounds good to me!" Kagome replied. "It might just have something to do with her miko powers. Maybe you should go talk to Kaeda?" Sango nodded and Kagome was heading out the door. "Cloths not pajamas my daughter." Her mother said. Kagome and Sango got dressed and headed to Kaedas.

Kagome burst through the door and up to the counter. "Hello?" Kaeda asked turning and finding Kagome and Sango. "Fairy Dust?" Kagome nodded. "You wished for something visible hmm?" Kagome again nodded. Kaeda sighed and Kagome had a sinking feeling. "I can't reverse this. Only if your wish is granted will it be reversed." Kagome laid her head on the counter and sighed. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's back and smiled. "Well at least it's a new look." They laughed a bit, thanked Kaeda and went back to Kagome's house.

She was standing in the shower that night trying to get the color out of her hair. "Get out!" She finally yelled in frustration. She sat down and started crying. As her tears hit the floor of the shower they turned into lights. Little patches of black lights turned into a puddle which filled the bottom of the shower. Kagome stared down at it and blinked as it rose and fell as she moved her hand. She poked it and felt miserable and scared and upset. A flash of light and the puddle was gone.

She lay in her bed that night wondering what was going on when a light flashed and a reddish glow filled the room. "Hello fairy of Grief and Despair." A female voice said. Kagome sat up and blinked. "What?" She replied. "The fairy dust. It granted your wish. You are a fairy." A woman was in front of her. She was the same height as Kagome with long red hair that reached the center of her back. She had on a long flowing burgundy dress. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. "Okay…" Kagome replied. "We will continue this conversation at a later date." The woman said then disappeared in a flash of light.

Kagome sighed as dawn broke and she was still staring out the window. The fire fairy hadn't returned yet and she was rather thrilled. She was afraid that the fairy would tell her she had to leave everyone and Kagome wasn't really ready to do that. Kagome got out of bed and got dressed for school.

_**Sorry I haven't updated! School, boyfriends, friends ugh they are overwhelming me at the moment! I'll keep working on my stories! Have no fear! **_


	6. School?

She walked into school wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. 'Please don't let anyone notice it's me.' Kagome thought as she walked down the halls. "Kagome!" InuYasha's voice was behind her in an instant. Five pairs of eyes looked over at her. She instantly wanted to crawl under a rock. "Kagome okay enough please take the contacts out." Sango said looking frightened. "Sango I told you the other day they weren't contacts and I need to talk to you." She whispered. Sango nodded.

Kagome pulled her off to the side and began telling her about the light and the visiting fairy. "Weird huh?" Kagome said summing it all up. Sango nodded and looked a little nervous. "Can you show me?" She asked. Kagome nodded and tried to think of something sad. 'InuYasha and Kikyo.' She thought and felt tears form. They fell and light formed around her once again. Sango gasped and backed up a few steps. Kagome nodded and gave her a look as she dispersed the tears. Sango hugged her and looked worried. "This is really weird." Kagome nodded and led her back to the guys.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Nothing why?" InuYasha shook his head and turned back to Miroku as Kikyo walked up. "Inny did you have fun at the beach?" He nodded and smiled. He felt eye boring into the back of his head and turned. Kagome and Sango were both glaring at him and his smile quickly melted. "Um Ka…Kagome I ca…" She turned and walked away. Her black hair flowing behind her. "InuYasha you are a complete and total ass." Sango said and followed her friend.

"Yo Kagome."

"What do you want Kouga?"

"What happened to you? Did you dye your hair? It wasn't like this at the party."

"I don't know what happened Kouga. I woke up and my hair and eyes were these colors."

"Weird."

"Yep."

"Kagome?!" Sango yelled catching up to them. Kagome stopped and turned to her. The first bell rang as she did so. "Come on Sango. I've still gotta go to my locker." She whispered quietly. Sango nodded and cast her a worried look before following her friend into D building.

InuYasha and Miroku were also on their way to their lockers, with Kikyo hanging all over InuYasha of course. "Kikyo stop it. We're gonna get written up for PDA!" **((Public display of affection. That's what it is at my high school.)) **"Oh Inny I wish you'd stop worrying so much." Kikyo replied. InuYasha looked at Miroku and mouthed, 'help me.' Miroku gave him a look that clearly said he was on his own as he turned into B building where his locker was and let InuYasha continue on with Kikyo to E building.

The second bell rang and everyone headed to class.

**Whoo another chapter down! Okay I know a few people are kinda confused about the lay out of the school so it's like this. **

**G **

**C A **

**J**

**D B G**

**H **

**I hope that kinda clears it up some. If not just send me a review askin and I'll try to explain it a little better. **


	7. School, Teachers, and Who Are You's?

Kagome walked into her first period already trying to hide her face so no one would recognize her. Sango followed along behind her. "Hey Sango! Whose your new frie…Kagome!?" Ayame asked as Kagome lowered her books. "What on earth hap…" She sniffed in Kagome's direction and blinked. "Kagome you're a fairy?" Ayame asked looking slightly surprised. Kagome nodded and looked down at the floor.

"If you're doing this just to catch InuYasha's attention it's not working." A voice said behind Kagome. Without turning she knew it was Kikyo. "Shut up Kikyo. At least I don't have to dress like a whore for guys to notice me." Kagome replied not in the mood to listen to Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo shrugged and went to sit down. Kagome and Sango sat down beside each other and waited until their teacher came in.

Mrs. Veronica bounded into the room and smiled at everyone. "Good morning student!" She said. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Kagome. "And who is this?" She asked walking over to them. Kagome cringed and really wanted the floor to eat her alive. "Oh my Kagome I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you. Have you done something new with yourself?" Her sometimes rather ditzy art teacher asked. "My hair and eyes are a different color." She whispered wishing desperately that Mrs. Veronica would go away. "Ah well change is good sometimes." Their art teacher said then walked away and began the lesson on shading.

InuYasha sat down in his first period shared with Miroku and Kouga. "Hey Yash what is the deal with Kagome?" Kouga asked. "I don't know but it's weird." InuYasha had replied.

They all went through out their day without much of a problem, with the exception of the teachers who didn't recognize Kagome.


	8. Knowledge from Eara

Kagome ran in the house that night almost in tears. She had had it with InuYasha, Kikyo, and school in general! She threw her bag down and flopped down onto her bed. Homework was out of the question for tonight. A bright red light flashed and the fire fairy was back. "What do you want?" Kagome asked feeling her anger rise. "Relax little fairy. I have come to teach." The older replied. "Teach what? I don't want to be a fairy!" Kagome replied sitting up and staring at the fire fairy. "You have no choice." She replied. "Now I can teach you a lot about yourself in a small amount of time in one of two ways. It is up to you to choose." Kagome nodded and sighed. "Both however will leave you extremely exhausted." Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

"Very well. The first way is we can combined minds and you will learn about the other fairies as well or I could just… how is it you humans say… dump? Yes dump the information into your head." The fairy nodded as she said this. "Oh forgive my lack of manners my name is Eara."

"Kagome."

"Very well, which choice Kagome?"

"The first."

"You are sure?"

Kagome nodded and stood. "What do I need to do?" Eara sat down on the floor and beckoned Kagome to join her. Kagome sat in front of her. Eara took Kagome's hands in hers and sighed. Both closed their eyes almost at the same time.

Images and memories started to beat against Kagome's already overstressed mind. She bit her lip against the tears that were threatening to come. Eara however seemed oddly relaxed. "I take it…ah…you have done this before?" Kagome gritted out. Eara smiled and opened one eye, as Kagome had done, "twice yes." They closed their eyes again.

Finally the images stopped and Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. She knew what types of powers she had as a fairy and knew how to use them to. "Wow." She said awed by the Eara's and her own powers. Eara winked and smiled, "yes. And now that you are one of us you can also help us." Kagome tilted her head. "Help?" She asked. "Yes, there is this demon. He is dreadful. His name is Naraku. He has been torturing our kind for as long as I have been alive." Kagome blinked. She knew from the information she had received that Eara was almost three hundred. "Will you help us?" Eara asked. Her eyes were pleading as well as her voice. "Of course! Since I am a Fairy now I can't just sit back and let this play out!" Kagome said standing up. She swayed and sat back down with an ophf. "I told you it was draining." Eara said smiling. "Thank you young fairy. I will return in a few days to see how you are doing. If you ever need any of us. My, pardon me, our sisters included, all you have to do is send for us." Kagome looked down at her necklace. The heart was their link in communication. 'InuYasha couldn't have known that when he bought it.' Kagome thought. "Thumb over heart and our element. The necklace will glow and alert us to the fact we are being called." Eara said. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Rest for now my sister. You will need your strength now that you are a fairy." Eara said as a light flashed and she was gone.

Kagome, heeding her new sister's advice, crawled into her bed and didn't wake until the next morning.


	9. exasperation and confession from a fairy

Kagome set up in bed and sighed. All that had happened a mer day ago. Her strength was back she realized as she got up and got dressed for school.

At school she found Miroku and InuYasha in a deep conversation and decided to try out her new fairy powers on them.

"Miroku what is going on with Kagome lately?" His friend turned and looked back at him. "What do you mean?" Came his reply. "Have you not noticed a change in her personality or her looks?" He said.

They walked off and Kagome returned to her normal size.

"Kagome?" Her friend Sango asked walking over. Kagome turned and smiled. "Hey Sango!" She said overenthusiastically. "Something wrong?" Sango asked. "Nope!" Kagome said with a smile. Sango knew instantly it was a lie. "Kagome…" She said. Kagome smiled wider and walked around her. "It's nothing." She returned as she walked back into her school.

Kagome sat in the bathroom trying not to cry. She had lied to Sango. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. What she hadn't told Sango was she had somehow became a fairy! The fairy of grief and despair.

"Keade wasn't wrong." Kagome muttered as she headed to her second period class, Civics, which she shared with InuYasha. "Kagome that hair dye never came out huh?" Miroku asked walking up with Sango. Kagome shook her head and laughed. Sango gave her a worried look but smiled. 'I can't tell her about being a fairy or about Naraku… She'll be way too worried.' Kagome thought looking at her best friend. "Kagome has that weird light thing happened again?" Sango asked to quietly for Miroku to hear. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Come on you guys. We'll be late." InuYasha said walking up smiling with Kikyo wrapped on his arm. Kagome had ignored him all through class yesterday but smiled at him today. "Whatever you say!" She then turned and headed towards G building.

Class went by rather fast for a change. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked as they left the room. She looked over at him and he blinked at the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry okay?" He asked stepping in front of her. "Save it for someone who cares InuYasha." She replied trying to step around him. He stepped in front of her again. "No listen please! I really am sorry. I shouldn't have broken my promise to you." Kagome sighed loudly then stepped up to him. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. "I trusted you InuYasha. I care about you and I believed you when you told me things. But that all changed since Kinky-hoe came along," he opened his mouth to protest but Kagome put her finger over his lips stopping him, "That's what happened to me. I loved you." And with that she pushed past him and continued down the hall. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

**(( I know there is a lot of InuYasha & Kikyo stuff but I promise this is an Inu/Kag fanfic so don't lose hope!))**


End file.
